Encontrando seu Caminho em Uma Noite de Verão
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: Naruto encontra Hinata na rua uma noite. Irá ele tomar coragem e falar com a Hyuuga?


_Naruto_

_Encontrando seu Caminho em uma Noite de Verão_

_Ele caminhava pela rua, de cabeça baixa. Estava tão aborto em seus pensamentos que nem ouvia seus próprios passos escoando na rua estranhamente deserta. Indecisão, coragem, amizade, sentimentos, desejo, atitude; tudo passava por sua mente ao mesmo tempo. Sentia-se confuso, sem saber o que deveria fazer. Não percebeu quando chegou à esquina e trombou com outra pessoa, de tal forma que ambos foram ao chão._

_- Aahh!_

_- Ei! Por que não olha por ond... Hã? Hinata?_

_- N-Naruto-kun?_

_- D-Desculpe, Hinata. Estava tão distraído que não vi você. Venha, me deixe te ajudar._

_O loiro ajuda a encabulada kunoichi a se levantar._

_- E-Estou bem, Naruto-kun._

_- Fiz você derrubar tudo, me desculpe. – e ele começa a recolher as compras da morena, esparramadas pelo chão._

_- T-Tudo bem. Essas coisas acontecem, não se preocupe._

_- Pronto, Hinata. Felizmente não quebrou nada, só sujou um pouco os vegetais. Está indo pra casa?_

_- Sim._

_- Deixe que eu levo isso pra você então._

_- N-Não precisa, Naruto-kun._

_- É o mínimo que posso fazer._

_Eles seguem, em silêncio, um ao lado do outro, Naruto carregando a sacola de compras, em direção à casa de Hinata. Até que o loiro resolve quebrar o silêncio._

_- C-Como você está, Hinata? Há dias que não te via pela Vila._

_- T-Tenho treinado bastante, e muitas missões também. M-Mas e você, Naruto-kun? Por que estava tão distraído? N-Não que seja da minha conta, c-claro... – diz Hinata, corando._

_- Não fale assim, Hinata. Somos amigos afinal, não somos?_

_- C-Claro, Naruto-kun._

_- Tenho mesmo andado distraído ultimamente. Muitas coisas pra pensar._

_- C-Como assim?_

_- Ah... bem... n-nada importante. Besteiras minhas só. – diz o loiro encabulado._

_- S-Sei._

_Continuam em silêncio até chegarem ao portão da casa principal dos Hyuuga._

_- Pronto. Sã e salva. – sorri o loiro._

_- N-Não quer entrar? – pergunta Hinata, já corando (de novo)._

_- N-Não quero incomodar, Hinata._

_- C-Capaz. Entre._

_Ele segue atrás da morena, passando pelo belo jardim e observando a casa tradicional._

_- O jardim de vocês é lindo. E a casa também._

_- O-Obrigada. A casa tem muitos anos já, foi meu avô que construiu. Eu e Hanabi temos cuidado do jardim no nosso tempo livre. – sorri a Hyuuga._

_- Têm feito um bom trabalho._

_- O-Obrigada. Deixe-me guardar essas compras, sente aí, vou fazer um chá pra nós, te agradecer por trazer minhas compras. E por ter me acompanhado._

_Naruto senta na sala, enquanto a Hyuuga segue pelo corredor com a sacola de compras. Em alguns minutos, ela retorna com duas taças e um bule fumegante em uma bandeja._

_- A-Aqui está, Naruto-kun. Espero que goste de jasmim._

_- Claro. Obrigado, Hinata. – Naruto toma um gole do chá e sorri – Está muito bom._

_- O-Obrigada._

_- A propósito, onde estão seu pai e Hanabi?_

_- Foram visitar um amigo de papai na capital. Não fui junto por que estava em missão._

_- Você fica sozinha então?_

_- Normalmente Neji fica por aqui me fazendo companhia nesses casos, mas ele saiu em missão hoje._

_- Entendo._

_- V-Você quer jantar, Naruto-kun?_

_- Jantar? Não precisa, Hinata._

_- P-Por favor. E-Eu g-gostaria muito. – pede Hinata, vermelha e sem olhar pro loiro._

_- Comer sozinho não tem muita graça, não é? – Naruto sorri – Por isso normalmente como no Ichiraku. Eu aceito, mas só se puder te ajudar._

_- C-Claro. V-Vamos pra cozinha, então._

_- O que eu faço?_

_- P-Pode lavar e cortar aqueles vegetais?_

_- Claro! – e Naruto começa a fazer isso enquanto Hinata coloca água no fogo e prepara o restante das coisas._

_- Então, Hinata... – pergunta Naruto – Você cozinha muito?_

_- S-Sim, sou sempre eu que cozinho aqui em casa. Hanabi me ajuda, às vezes._

_- E sua mãe?_

_- Mamãe faleceu há cerca de 10 anos, em uma missão._

_- Ah. Sinto muito. Desculpe._

_- Tudo bem. Você não tinha como saber, não é?_

_Naruto fica abatido por uns instantes, então..._

_- Sou um baka mesmo, não?_

_- P-Por que diz isso, Naruto-kun? – pergunta Hinata, surpresa._

_- Te conheço há tanto tempo, mas nunca tinha vindo aqui. E nem sabia sobre sua mãe._

_- T-Tudo bem. Já me acostumei. É algo que pode acontecer, quando se é um ninja._

_- Sei disso. Mas se fosse mesmo seu amigo não teria tocado nesse assunto. Aliás, eu nem sabia disso. Não sei quase nada sobre você..._

_- Não t-tem muito o que saber, na verdade. Agora vamos terminar de preparar esse jantar, certo? – sorri a Hyuuga._

_- Certo. – Naruto sorri de volta._

_Tudo segue tranquilo. Jantaram, riram, e Hinata até começara a soltar-se, sem se sentir tão encabulada perto do loiro._

_- Ufa! Estou cheio!_

_- N-Não precisava comer tanto..._

_- Mas estava tão bom! Há tempos não comia nada tão gostoso._

_- Q-Que isso, N-Naruto-kun... – diz Hinata envergonhada._

_- Sério, Hinata. Estava tudo ótimo._

_- O-Obrigada. – ela agradece sorrindo – Deixe-me levar esses pratos pra cozinha._

_- Te ajudo a lavar._

_- C-Capaz, não precisa._

_- Um jantar desse e não vou te ajudar? Deixa disso, Hinata._

_- T-Tudo bem, então._

_- Quer que eu seque?_

_- Pode ser._

_Naruto ajuda a levar a louça pra cozinha e, enquanto Hinata lava, ele seca e vai guardando. No final..._

_- P-Pronto. Esse é o último._

_- Viu como foi rápido eu te ajudando? Só falta esse copo agora..._

_Mas Naruto derruba o copo e, atrapalhado como é, ao tentar pegá-lo antes que caia no chão, acaba escorregando e cai por cima da morena._

_- D-Desculpe, Hinata... Você está bem?_

_- S-Sim. T-Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. – diz ela envergonhada._

_Nesse momento, os dois no chão, Naruto olha a Hyuuga nos olhos lilases, sentindo o calor do corpo e da respiração dela, sentindo seu coração acelerar e um sentimento estranho tomar conta dele._

_- N-Naruto-kun...? O-O q-que f-foi?_

_- D-Desculpe, Hinata... Sou um desastrado mesmo. – diz Naruto levantando-se e ajudando Hinata._

_- T-Tudo bem... Eu já limpo isso, e a gente pode fazer alguma coisa. S-Se v-você quiser, é claro._

_- Claro, claro. E-Eu te espero no jardim então, está bem?_

_Naruto sai para o jardim, respirando o ar da noite, tentando se acalmar, enquanto sua mente é inundada de pensamentos, dúvidas e indecisões._

_- N-Naruto-kun? J-Já vai embora? – pergunta Hinata na porta._

_- N-Não, não. Eu... eu só queria respirar um pouco. Podemos conversar?_

_- Claro. – diz ela, enquanto entram e se sentam na sala._

_- O-O que foi, N-Naruto-kun?_

_- S-Sabe, Hinata... – diz o loiro após um tempo – Nós nunca... nunca tivemos uma chance de conversar sobre... bem... sobre o que você me disse aquele dia..._

_- N-Não s-se preocupe, Naruto-kun... – diz Hinata encabulada – E-Eu... eu... eu não q-quero que fique pensando nisso... está... tudo bem... s-somos amigos, quero que continuemos a-assim..._

_- Eu gosto de você, Hinata. – diz o loiro olhando sério pra ela._

_- N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Era por isso que eu andava tão distraído. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que você me disse, no que eu deveria sentir... eu estava indeciso._

_- Mas, - continua ele, sentando-se ao lado da kunoichi – depois do que aconteceu antes, depois de ver seus lindos olhos de perto e sentir o seu calor, eu me sinto um idiota por ter estado tão indeciso._

_- N-Naruto-kun... o-o q-que quer dizer c-com isso? – pergunta Hinata, envergonhada, mas sem conseguir tirar os olhos do loiro sentado ao seu lado._

_- Eu te amo, Hinata. Me desculpe ter demorado tanto pra perceber isso._

_Naruto então puxa a morena, abraçando-a e beijando aqueles lábios trêmulos. Hinata mal consegue se mexer, em choque, confusa e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Lágrimas de felicidade escorrem de seus olhos lilases enquanto ela sente seu coração acelerar cada vez mais sentindo o calor daquele que ela tanto esperou._

_- O que foi, Hinata? Por que está chorando?_

_- N-Naruto... e-eu... e-eu es-estou tão feliz... você n-não sabe o quanto eu e-esperei por isso..._

_- Não chore, minha linda. Pormeto que nunca mais vai precisar chorar por nós. Vamos sempre estar juntos. Te prometo._

_- N-Naruto-kun!_

_Eles se beijam novamente, agora um beijo ardente, apaixonado, com toda a paixão pulsante em seus corações. Mas claro que esse foi apenas o início da noite, pois, de manhã..._

_- Bom dia, Hinata-chan! - Naruto entra no quarto carregando uma bandeja e vestindo apenas a calça - Tomei a liberdade de preparar o café pra você. Desculpe a bagunça na cozinha._

_- N-Naruto-kun? – pergunta a morena, surpresa e envergonhada, sentando-se na cama e percebendo, então, que ainda estava nua – Onde estamos?_

_- Como assim? – ele olha em volta – Acho que esse é o seu quarto, não é?_

_- Ai meu Deus... ai meu Deus... Q-Quer d-dizer que o-ontem f-foi..._

_- Sim, meu amor. – diz Naruto sentando ao lado dela – Aconteceu mesmo, não foi um sonho. Embora eu esteja me sentindo em um._

_- N-Não olhe p-pra mim, N-Naruto-kun... – diz a morena puxando o cobertor._

_- Por quê? Você é linda. Embora eu não esperava que você tivesse crescido tanto... – diz ele com um sorriso – E além disso, nós estamos namorando agora, não estamos? – ele então puxa a morena e a beija docemente._

_- N-Naruto-kun... – ela só consegue murmurar..._

_- Tome seu café. Eu vou tentar limpar a bagunça que fiz na cozinha._

_Assim que ele saiu, Hinata levantou, enrolando-se no cobertor e procurando suas roupas. Acabou encontrando apenas parte delas no quarto. Não que ela não tivesse gostado. Ao contrário, estava exultante de felicidade agora que sabia que a noite que tivera com Naruto fora real, e não um sonho._

_Vestiu-se, tomou o café que Naruto preparara, e foi para a cozinha, onde o encontrou lavando os pratos._

_- O-O que está fazendo?_

_- Limpando a bagunça. Estou quase pronto._

_- N-Não precisa fazer isso._

_- Já estou terminando. Viu? Pronto. Vem aqui agora. – e dizendo isso, puxou Hinata e a beijou novamente. Um beijo longo, demorado e quente._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_

_- Otou-san! – grita Hinata assustada, separando-se de Naruto ao ver o pai, na porta da cozinha, olhando pra eles._

_- H-Hiashi-san? – diz Naruto, enquanto pensa ""._

_- O-Otou-san? J-Já v-voltaram da c-capital?_

_- É o que parece, não é? Já que eu estou aqui. – diz Hiashi, sério – O que quero saber é o que você está fazendo aqui, Uzumaki?_

_- O-O que foi, papai? Por que essa gritaria? – Hanabi entra na cozinha – Hinata? N-Naruto? O-O que está acontecendo?_

_- É o que estou querendo saber, Hanabi. Vá para seu quarto, Eu e esses dois teremos muito o que conversar. Venham para a sala, por favor._

_O casal segue Hiashi até a sala, em silêncio, sentando em frente ao patriarca Hyuuga._

_- Então, Uzumaki? O que tem a me dizer?_

_- H-Hiashi-san... N-Não é o que o senhor está pensando..._

_- Mesmo? E o que estou pensando?_

_- B-Bem..._

_- O-Otou-san... N-Naruto apenas veio t-tomar café da manhã comigo..._

_- Verdade? Só de calça? E por que há roupas suas espalhadas pela casa toda, Hinata?_

_A morena baixa a cabeça, envergonhada, sem saber o que dizer._

_- S-Sinto muito, H-Hiashi-san. A culpa é minha. P-Por favor deixe-me explicar._

_- Estou escutando, Uzumaki._

_- E-Encontrei a Hinata na rua ontem, d-daí ajudei ela a trazer umas compras pra casa. N-Nós jantamos, e, conversando, e-eu finalmente compreendi que... que..._

_- Que o que, Uzumaki?_

_- Que gosto muito de sua filha, Hiashi-san. Que fui um idiota de não perceber isso antes e que quero fazê-la muito feliz. – diz Naruto em um fôlego só, então se curva até o chão na frente de Hiashi – S-Sinto muito por termos nos empolgarmos e-essa noite, mas e-eu quero p-pedir Hinata em namoro e e-espero que o senhor possa ao menos considerar isso, Hiashi-san._

_Hiashi surpreende-se por um instante, então olha para o loiro curvado à sua frente, e para sua filha, de cabeça baixa, envergonhada e quase chorando._

_- Não posso aprovar o que aconteceu aqui. Entretanto..._

_- E-Entretanto? – perguntam Naruto e Hinata ao mesmo tempo, levantando o olhar para o Hyuuga._

_- Entretanto... eu sei o quanto minha filha gosta de você, Uzumaki Naruto. E não posso deixar de perceber que, embora você tenha causado muitas confusões, sempre foi honrado e uma boa influência para Hinata. Só espero que o que aconteceu não se repita, senão você terá que se desculpar com minha katana, estamos entendidos?_

_- O-Otou-san?_

_- Q-Quer dizer...?_

_- Sim. Se seu pedido é sincero, concordo que vocês dois namorem._

_- P-Papai! Obrigada! Obrigada! – diz Hinata feliz, abraçando o pai._

_- M-Muito obrigado, Hiashi-san._

_- Certo, certo. Agora, por favor, dêem um jeito nessa bagunça que vocês dois fizeram. E me façam um café, que eu e Hanabi estamos morrendo de fome._

_- Hai! É pra já, Otou-san! Venha Naruto, vá recolhendo as coisas que eu vou fazer o café._

_- Certo, certo, já estou indo! – diz Naruto enquanto é puxado pela kunoichi._

_Enquanto os dois saem, Hiashi apenas sorri, enquanto pensa:_

_- Não foi do jeito que eu esperava, mas pelo menos finalmente esse baka resolveu tomar coragem._


End file.
